


Breaking In Ones New Self

by DragoTime



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just regenerated for the first time, Romana would like some help breaking in her new body. Fortunately, a fellow Time Lord is on hand to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In Ones New Self

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't made obvious in the text, this story is set directly in between Destiny of the Daleks and City of Death. Also, although I'm aware David Brierley voiced K9 in Season 17, it would be much more pleasant for all of us if we just picture him speaking with John Leeson's voice. I know I am.

Author's message: In case it wasn't made obvious in the text, this story is set directly in between Destiny of the Daleks and City of Death. Also, although I'm aware David Brierley voiced K9 in Season 17, it would be much more pleasant for all of us if we just picture him speaking with John Leeson's voice. I know I am.

\-------------------------------

The Doctor flipped a switch, and the familiar vworping sound was heard, as the TARDIS dematerialised from the planet Skaro.  
“Well then, that was certainly a challenge, wasn’t it, Doctor?” Romana said.  
“Oh hardly,” the Doctor smiled. “Defeating the Daleks is mere child’s play for me. You know, I faced them just after my first regeneration too. The planet Vulcan I think it was. Of course, I had Ben and Polly to look after me.”  
“Vulcanites?”  
“No no, they were from Earth. You remember Earth? That planet where we found the 3rd segment?”  
“How can I forget? I still have nightmares about those stone creatures.”  
“Ogri, Mistress,” K9 chirped in. “Silicon-based lifeforms from the planet Ogros.”  
“Yes, thank you, K9.”

The Doctor sat down, and Romana took her shoes off.  
“Your new feet are positively exquisite,” The Doctor said.  
“Yes, Princess Astra did have a marvellous body,” Romana said, wiggling her toes, before grabbing her breasts. “If a little…oddly proportioned. I’d probably have sorted it out, but with the energy you made me waste by going through all those other bodies, I didn’t have enough left. I didn’t want to risk getting stuck as some giant-bosomed bimbo.”  
“Oh I don’t know, I think the look might have suited you,” The Doctor joked.  
“That reminds me of a boy I knew at the academy. Had his way with all the girls. I…I may have lost my virginity to him.”  
“Really?” The Doctor asked, trying not to imagine his best friend naked. He went to the console, standing behind it and pretending to examine the controls, lest Romana see the effect her words were having on him. “How interesting.”  
“Yes, he told me he had a thing for brunettes. Really he just had a thing for ladies. Especially virgins.”

“Well you know, academy boys tend to be like that,” the Doctor said, trying to change the subject. “Oh look, we’ve landed.”  
“Whereabouts are we?”  
“Well…oh, we’re on Earth again!” The Doctor grinned. “Paris. A nice place. The city of love, they call it.”  
“Love…yes. You were married, weren’t you Doctor?”  
“Yes, a long time ago. But I’ve been alone ever since.”  
“There’s not been anyone else?”  
“Well I’ve had company. Susan, Ian, Barbara, Vicki, Stephen, Katarina, Sara, Dodo, Ben, Polly, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, The Brigadier, Sergeant Benton, Liz, Captain Yates, Jo, Sarah, Harry, Leela…and now you and K9.”  
“And you weren’t romantically involved with any of them?”  
“Oh heavens no. Now then, Paris. It’s night time, but I expect there should be a restaurant still open. I know a lovely place near the Arc de Triomphe. I think we’re in the right time period for it.”  
“So there’s not been anyone since you first left Gallifrey?”  
“Not as such, no. Aside from the occasional fling, of course.”  
“I see…”

“Is something wrong, Romana? You don’t seem your ordinary self.”  
“Well that’s just it, I’m not my ordinary self. It’s stranger than I imagined, getting a new body.”  
“Oh you’ll get used to it. I did.”  
“Yes, but I was rather thinking I ought to do a bit of physical activity. You know, to really help me to get used to being Princess Astra.”  
“Perfect, we can go for a walk through Paris.”  
“No Doctor, I mean something a bit more strenuous than that.”  
“Alright then, we’ll go for a run through Paris.”  
“No Doctor, I was thinking that we…That we could do something here. In the TARDIS.”  
“Alright, we’ll go for a run through the TARDIS then.”  
“No Doctor, I meant something rather more…intimate.”  
“Oh? Well, I could let you wear my scarf if you’d like.”  
“Doctor, clearly I’m not getting through to you. So perhaps this will.”

At this, Romana lunged at the Doctor, giving him a passionate kiss. The Doctor fell backwards, with Romana on top of him, who eventually broke the kiss.  
“Doctor, your screwdriver’s prodding me,” she grinned, before kissing him again.  
“Romana, I…I think you’re just suffering a hormonal imbalance,” he said, gently pushing her off of him. “Perfectly normal post-regenerative trauma. Why don’t you just go and lie down for a bit while I take K9 for a walk?”  
“Alright Doctor, I think I will go and lay down. Perhaps you could join me?”

Romana left the room, while the Doctor tried to compose himself.  
“Master, your hearts appear to be beating at a heightened frequency,” said K9.  
“Yes…K9, why don’t you go and re-charge for a bit?”  
“Power levels are at 93%. No recharge necessary, Master.”  
“Yes, well go and re-charge anyway, won’t you, K9?”  
“Yes Master.”

K9 wheeled away, and the Doctor sighed.  
“Get a hold of yourself, Doctor,” he said to himself. “A young girl of 140, straight out of the Academy, is throwing herself at you. Any other Time Lord your age would be leaping at the chance. And after all, she’s a beautiful woman…probably. Two good hearts beating in her chest, and long, blonde, flowing hair. Maybe I do want to give in after all…”

No. He couldn’t. This was just a post-regenerative hormonal imbalance. He’d had similar thoughts about a homicidally helpful robot he’d fought not long after his last regeneration, but they soon went away. A quick nap in the Zero Room, and Romana would be closing her legs firmly shut again.

On the other hand, it really had been a while. When was the last time he’d…danced? Was it that time he, Jamie and Zoe had ended up on that Nymphomaniac Planet, populated by creatures who’d wanted nothing more than to bonk them? Well, bonk them 50 times a day until they dropped dead, having been drained of their life force? That was probably the most fun he’d ever had foiling someone’s evil plot. He’d never really had much chance since then. Being UNIT’s scientific advisor never really left much time for love, and Sarah, Leela and Harry had been purely friends.

But then, wasn’t Romana purely a friend? His best friend. After all they’d been through, he’d trust her with anything. So why was he so nervous about this? It was just sex. It felt great, from what he remembered of it. And why wouldn’t he want to have it with his best friend? Things were always better with the people you loved. And he did love Romana. Platonically. And he’d promised to show her the wonders of the universe, so why not experience a wonder in the privacy of their own TARDIS? They had just landed in the city of love, after all.

It was decided then. The Doctor would sleep with Romana. He took a deep breath, swallowed a few jelly babies, and walked to Romana’s room, knocking on the door.  
“Come in,” he heard her say. The Doctor opened it slowly, and was shocked by what he saw. Romana, laid there on her bed in the most seductive pose she could manage.  
“Hello there,” she said seductively. “Like what you see?”  
“Well, I…I…I…”  
“That’s three “I”s in one breath, Doctor,” Romana said. “Makes you sound rather egotistical.”  
“Well it’s just, well…I’m not particularly used to this sort of thing, you see,” The Doctor stuttered. “Not many Time Lords out here, and I’ve never had much of a thing for humans.”  
“Well perhaps you should come over here. Make yourself more comfortable.”  
“Oh, well, alright then.”

The Doctor sat down on the bed with the naked Romana, who slowly pulled his scarf off, setting it to the side.  
“I don’t understand why you’re so scared, Doctor,” she said. “You’ve done this hundreds of times before.”  
“But not in this body,” he said.  
“Nor have I,” Romana said, before kissing him. “Let’s change that.”

Romana started unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt, and pulled it off him, leaving him topless, which he looked rather embarrassed by.  
“Just relax, Doctor,” Romana cooed, stroking his chest, before kissing him again. “Let me show you what I learned at the academy…” Romana tugged on the Doctor’s trousers, and pulled them down, revealing an erection sticking up into the air.  
“My word, you won the regenerative lottery, didn’t you?”  
“Weeeell…I’ve never really noticed before.” Romana grabbed hold of the Doctor’s penis, and started stroking it.  
“I bet you’re noticing now though, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, I…I suppose I am…” Romana rubbed the tip, and the Doctor almost squealed. “Awww, did the big scary Doctor like that?”  
“You know I did,” the Doctor said, and whimpered again as Romana rubbed his tip some more, before she muffled his moans by sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Romana took the Doctor’s right arm, and guided it to her left breast, allowing him to touch her newly-formed mounds. She pushed the Doctor down onto his back, stroking and kissing the Doctor with an increased vigour, as he increased his confidence to a level where he was willing to rub Romana’s nipples.  
“Ooo, that’s nice…Princess Astra must have enjoyed her body very much…” 

Romana broke her lip-lock with the Doctor, and began working her way down his body, kissing and licking every inch of his skin. The Doctor shuddered, not having received such stimulation in a very, very long time. When she reached his groin, the Doctor tensed up, in anticipation of what he knew was coming next.  
“Oh my giddy aunt!” He cried out as he felt Romana run her tongue up his length. Romana just giggled, and kissed his balls. She then made her move, and engulfed the Doctor’s cock in her mouth, causing him to gasp loudly. She just giggled, and bobbed her head up and down his length, treating it like a manly lolly pop.

The Doctor didn’t really know what to do, so he settled to spreading his legs wide, and leaning back as Romana played him like a flute. He tried to resist moaning, but this Time Lady was just too good at what she did, and what she was doing right now was sucking his dick. He felt her tongue run across the tip of his penis, and he let out a whimper which Romana thought to be a mixture of arousing and adorable. Eventually the Doctor couldn’t take it anymore, and he erupted into Romana’s mouth. She swallowed ever drop, and then slid her mouth off of him, giving him a smile.  
“So how was that?” She grinned.  
“That was…fantastic…” He said, sitting up.  
“So I’ve been told,” Romana grinned, before she laid back, and spread her legs. “Now your turn.”

The Doctor hadn’t been prepared for this. Laying back and receiving it was one thing, but he’d not gone down on a woman in a long time. His mind raced, trying to recall what he’d done with his wife. What he’d seen those nymphomaniacs do to Zoe. He braced himself, and went down.

Romana bit her lip, and moaned softly as she felt the Doctor start to lick her. She spread her legs even wider, giving him full access to her brand new vagina. Eventually the Doctor worked up the courage to penetrate her, sliding his tongue into her.  
“Oooo Doctor…” Romana moaned. “Ooooo yeeees….”

The Doctor kept on licking, figuring he must have been doing something right. He slid his tongue in and out, fucking her orally.  
“Ohhhhhhhhh…” Romana continued moaning, followed by a loud squeal as the Doctor licked her clit. The Doctor, as it turned out, was remarkably skilled at such things, which Romana was quickly discovering.  
“Ohh Doctor, I’m…Oh….Oh I’m…I’m….” Romana moaned, followed by a very long “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…” as she achieved climax. She gripped hold of the bedsheets, the Doctor continuing licking as her pussy convulsed in orgasm. When she was finally done, the Doctor moved away, and the two kissed.  
“Fantastic,” she smiled. “Now why don’t we become one?”

The Doctor audibly gulped at that. Oral sex was one thing, but intercourse? No, no, come on Doctor, he thought. When you were a young man, you did such things all the time. Old Theta Sigma was inside dozens of girls. He just felt out of practice, that’s all.

Romana shuffled on the bed, and spread her legs. The Doctor moved into position, his cock now back and full mast.  
“Ready?” He asked her.  
“As ever,” Romana replied. The Doctor closed his eyes, and braced himself for the feeling. It was exquisite. The feeling of his cock sliding inside of Romana’s brand new pussy was an absolutely amazing, and by the time he was all the way in, his face one of sheer bliss. The Doctor opened his eyes, and looked directly at Romana, who too seemed to be enjoying herself. The two of them kissed passionately, as the Doctor started thrusting. In an instant, the Doctor wondered why he’d ever resisted. This was wonderful! He didn’t know what her first incarnation had felt like, but this new Romana had a magnificent pussy.

The Doctor reached down to Romana’s breasts, and started rubbing them, paying particular attention to her nipples.  
“Ohhh…” Romana moaned. “Oh…by Rassilon that’s good…” Romana lifted her legs up, and wrapped them around the Doctor’s body. The Doctor thrust harder, going deeper and deeper inside his friend.  
“Fuck…fuck…fuck…” She moaned, the profanities sounding rather strange coming from her elegant tongue. “Oh fuck…hang on, I want to flip over…”

Romana released her grip on the Doctor, and pulled him out of her, leaving him with a feeling of frustration, deciding that the breeze he now felt was no-where near as nice as the warmth of Romana’s vagina. The Doctor looked at her in confusion, but she simply winked, before turning around, and getting on all fours. The Doctor took the hint, and grabbed hold of her bottom, before sliding back inside her pussy.  
“Oh yes…Oh…Oh my word…” Romana moaned.  
“Oh….Ahhhh…” The Doctor moaned, finally giving in to the feelings that were consuming him. He could feel his balls churning, preparing for the impending release, and it was taking every ounce of his strength and willpower to not empty himself into Romana right there and then.  
“Oh Doctor…Doctor…I think…I think I’m going to…OH DOCTOR!”

Romana grabbed hold of the bedsheets, and the Doctor felt her vagina begin to contract around his cock. The sensation was too much for him, and the Doctor let out a manly groan as he felt himself explode into Romana’s pussy, filling her with his hot semen. The two of them convulsed in orgasm for what felt like an eternity, before it finally ended, and they collapsed into each-other’s arms. They pulled the duvet up, and Romana rested her head on the Doctor’s chest.  
“Well then,” the Doctor said. “That was certainly…more enjoyable than I’d been expecting.”  
“It was absolutely magnificent,” Romana smiled. “I can hear your hearts beating. They’re going very fast. 210, possibly 220 beats per minute.”  
“Weeeell…they’ve just had a bit of a shock, that’s all.”  
“And they may get another one in the morning,” Romana said, before kissing him. “Goodnight, Doctor.”  
“Goodnight, Romana.”

\-------------------------------

Romana was the first to wake up in the morning. She looked over at the Doctor, and smiled, before kissing him, and getting out of bed. She went over to her wardrobe, and took out her dressing gown, before putting it on. It still fit her well enough. This new body was only marginally smaller than her last, so it was only slightly big on her. Romana walked into the console room, to check on things.  
“System re-starting.” This made her jump, before she realised it was only K9. “Good morning, Mistress.”  
“Oh, good morning K9,” she said. “How are you this morning?”  
“All systems are fully operational, Mistress.”  
“Good.” Romana turned on the TARDIS scanner, and looked out at the world. “We’re in a building of some sorts. A museum maybe. K9, what do you know of this place we’ve landed? Par-ish?”  
“Paris, Mistress,” K9 replied. “A large city in France, on the banks of the Rider Seine, founded in the 3rd Century BC. Known to many as the City of Love.”  
“Wonderful, that’s just the sort of place for the Doctor and I,” Romana smiled. “I’ll need the right outfit though. I wonder what the Doctor’s got in the wardrobe? I’m thinking perhaps a skirt and blazer…”


End file.
